Chasing Sunlight
by Tzadikim
Summary: A Harry/Ginny collection told in 100 words each chapter. HPFFC Gender-Bending Boot Camp
1. Dare

**AN: Don't give me that look—at least I'm attempting to write and finish some of the other projects (last chapter of Prae Gnasci is halfway done). There was also an actual Boot Camp for gender-bending! I also needed to organise myself more, henceforth the word limit.**

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I'll never be JK Rowling.  
**Title**: Chasing Sunlight: Dare  
**Summary**: A Harry/Ginny collection told in 100 words each chapter. HPFFC Gender-Bending Boot Camp

* * *

"We should have gotten James to say it to them," Halley Weasley (formerly Potter) sighed. She looked forlornly at the door to the Burrow where everyone was inside and having Sunday Brunch.

"I can dare you?" Gabriel suggested lightly. "Your inner Gryffindor would have no choice but to cave in."

She planted both hands at her hips, her head raised up to look up at her tall husband in the face. "Why can't you be the one to tell them?"

"Brilliant question." He leaned over to sweetly kiss her cheek and then opened the door. "Let's discuss this loudly inside."


	2. Shy

**AN: I just hope that I don't lose inspiration, so I wrote some fluff. Thanks to everyone who faved and alerted this. Feel free to drop by some reviews!**

**This was inspired by a drawing that I saw on DA by Maria.**

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I'll never be JK Rowling.  
**Title**: Chasing Sunlight: Shy  
**Summary**: A Harry/Ginny collection told in 100 words each chapter. HPFFC Gender-Bending Boot Camp

* * *

"Hullo, Professor," Gabriel teased. His freckled hands glided from her shoulders to hug her from behind. His lips touched her neck, smiling. "Here to give me detention?"

"M'not a professor," Halley said. She sighed against him when he touched a particular area of skin. "I only gave a lecture."

"I thought it was good." Her boyfriend raised her hand to kiss her palm and to each finger. "Very educational."

"Really? Recite something that I said."

"Umm…" Gabriel shyly ducked his head into her shoulder. "Bollocks. Maybe I wasn't paying attention after all. Think you can give me a private lesson?"


	3. Surreal

**AN: Nothing much to say, but thanks!**

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I'll never be JK Rowling.  
**Title**: Chasing Sunlight: Surreal  
**Summary**: A Harry/Ginny collection told in 100 words each chapter. HPFFC Gender-Bending Boot Camp

* * *

Halley was about to ask why Gabriel was standing at her door so early in the morning, but she then caught his gaze. There was a murky sort of look in his brown eyes that she recognised in the mirror after a particularly bad nightmare.

Wordlessly, she held out her arms and he hugged onto her. He was shaking, his face was buried in her hair, and mumbling over the same words over and over again. "You were dead."

Halley held onto him until the surreal feeling of being trapped in a nightmare would leave. "But I'm here," she said.


	4. Fluke

**AN: Still not much to say**

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I'll never be JK Rowling.  
**Title**: Chasing Sunlight: Fluke  
**Summary**: A Harry/Ginny collection told in 100 words each chapter. HPFFC Gender-Bending Boot Camp

* * *

"They're supposed to work," Halley said, running a hand through her short hair.

"As you talking about the Contraceptive Charm, or this?" Gabriel gingerly held up the pregnancy test at one end.

"It could be a fluke," she continued, albeit to herself. She wrapped her arms around her flat middle, uncertain and feeling small. "James is only nearing two. Feels a tad too early to have another, you know?"

"Halley—"

She spoke over him, her voice high and thin. "I'm scared."

"Me, too." Gabriel put the test down, thinking. "What should we do? Do we want to be parents again?"


	5. Friend

**AN: And I'm on a roll.**

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I'll never be JK Rowling.  
**Title**: Chasing Sunlight: Friend  
**Summary**: A Harry/Ginny collection told in 100 words each chapter. HPFFC Gender-Bending Boot Camp

* * *

_He's just your friend!_ a voice prattled in the back of Halley's mind. She was determined to pay attention to what Gabriel was saying, but then came the realisation that she liked him. She was now getting constantly distracted by the way his smile lit up his face, or how bright his eyes would get.

"Halley?" Gabriel brought her away from her thoughts. His mouth quirked into a smile—_you shouldn't think about kissing him, either,_ the same voice reprimanded.

"Yes?" Halley ignored the fluttering feeling in her stomach.

"You think you can give me a hand with this essay?"


	6. Memories

**AN: Still writing. Still planning other projects. Still bashing over my head about what to do next. Feel free to leave a review, because that would be lovely.**

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I'll never be JK Rowling.  
**Title**: Chasing Sunlight: Memories  
**Summary**: A Harry/Ginny collection told in 100 words each chapter. HPFFC Gender-Bending Boot Camp

* * *

"I'm sure that you can do a Patronus," Halley said. "You know the theory, and I've seen you do it."

"That's the problem. I've never done it front of a Dementor, and you've seen how I'd reacted to them." Gabriel's lips thinned. "With everything that happened I don't know if I can think of any happy memories fast enough."

"Want me to help?" she asked. "We can do what Remus did, get a Boggart and let me be near…" Her world trailed off when she caught his look. "Are you afraid it's going to show me what you fear most?"


	7. Chocolate

**AN: Sequel to the previous chapter. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I'll never be JK Rowling.  
**Title**: Chasing Sunlight: Chocolate  
**Summary**: A Harry/Ginny collection told in 100 words each chapter. HPFFC Gender-Bending Boot Camp

* * *

"Here." Halley handed Gabriel a Chocolate Frog. "I think we should have done this without the Boggart."

"I could handle it," he said glumly, picking at the wrapper. His face was pale enough to make his freckles stand out. "Really."

She took the sweet from his hands and broke it in half—one for him and her, banishing the harrowing image of her body cold and still on the floor. The Boggart had gotten too close to Gabriel and had almost made Halley shriek when she saw her dead body in its place. "I know you can," she said softly.


	8. Field

**AN: Thanks for over 600 views! It means a lot to know that people are reading this.**

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I'll never be JK Rowling.  
**Title**: Chasing Sunlight: Field  
**Summary**: A Harry/Ginny collection told in 100 words each chapter. HPFFC Gender-Bending Boot Camp

* * *

Halley woke early to the sound of her mirror buzzing. It was one of the newest ways of communication in the Wizarding World, and it worked in a similar manner to a Two-Way. With that and adding certain charms to it had made it the perfect device for the Aurors.

Grumbling, she reached over a sleeping Gabriel and whispered her name to the mirror to activate it. "Hello?"

Robards, Head of the Department, appeared with a frown. "You're needed for a field mission. Come here now." Halley was about to protest, but then he said: "It involves the Lestranges."


	9. Class

**AN: And now for some fluff. Please leave a review to let me know what you think or would like to see. Thanks for making this close to 800 views! **

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I'll never be JK Rowling.  
**Title**: Chasing Sunlight: Class  
**Summary**: A Harry/Ginny collection told in 100 words each chapter. HPFFC Gender-Bending Boot Camp

* * *

Halley should be feeling more guilty on the fact that she was getting in the way of Gabriel going to class. Except that she found their rare liaisons a much better way of passing the time. It shouldn't be this hard to see her boyfriend, but with work, his schedule, and the heavy layer of security for the castle made it impossible to even stop by to say hi.

"Life's boring without you here," he complained into his pillow.

Halley snorted. "Then you need to get some hobbies."

"Pity I can't add romancing the Girl-Who-Lived to my resume. "


	10. Odd

**AN: Thanks for making this close to 1K views! Feel free to also leave reviews, because that'll be amazing.**

**I'm also working on revising and mass editing my old projects, thought you would all like to know.**

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I'll never be JK Rowling.  
**Title**: Chasing Sunlight: Odd  
**Summary**: A Harry/Ginny collection told in 100 words each chapter. HPFFC Gender-Bending Boot Camp

* * *

"Your scar looks different."

Halley slowly woke up more, opening an eye. "That so?"

Gabriel leaned over her, making the hammock rock underneath them. He curiously brushed some of her fringe away, studying her forehead. "Odd, never seen it so pale. Do you know why?"

"M'not connected anymore," she said. She rubbed a fist over the scar above her heart, thinking of the Forbidden Forest. "A lot of things ended since."

"That's good." The relief was audible in his voice. He laid down next to her, their faces almost touching. "Very good," he repeated.

"I know," Halley said. "All's well."


	11. Laughter

**AN: Sorry the delay, but it was ironic that I couldn't find time to write much at a book camp. I'm currently working on a Hogwarts fic in the same universe as this one, so feel free to also read it (the update could be next week).**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this!**

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I'll never be JK Rowling.  
**Title**: Chasing Sunlight: Laughter  
**Summary**: A Harry/Ginny collection told in 100 words each chapter. HPFFC Gender-Bending Boot Camp

* * *

"There's something wrong about this," Halley murmured. She looked out the alleyway that they were hiding in. "I've hunted down Dark wizards, taken down Voldemort, outflew a dragon, but the paparazzi are the scary ones."

"I can Bat-Bogy them again?" her boyfriend suggested. "Let's see who's laughing last when they got bats attacking them…"

"And look what happened the first time! Brilliant work, you did there."

Gabriel wore an amused smile. "Are you going to arrest me, Auror Potter?"

There was the sound of footsteps nearby. Halley grabbed onto his arm. "Only if you don't Side-Along with me."


	12. Jump

**AN: Thanks to everyone who is reading this. The next chapter of Sun in its Flight is more than halfway done, so you can expect it on Wednesday (hopefully).**

**But first I need to finish the Common App.**

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I'll never be JK Rowling.  
**Title**: Chasing Sunlight: Jump  
**Summary**: A Harry/Ginny collection told in 100 words each chapter. HPFFC Gender-Bending Boot Camp

* * *

"You got jumped by a dwarf who embarrassed you in front of everyone," Gabriel said incredulously. "Yet you _like_ this poem."

Halley closed the lid of her old trunk, glad that she was able to clean it out for the most part. "I think it's cute now." She turned around to see him still holding the old valentine. "I thought you'd be happy that I kept it?"

"I am," he said, tracing the letters. "But that was still a mortifying experience."

"Remind yourself that I'm 'really divine'," Halley said, smiling. "The rest of the poem did came true, after all."


	13. Grey

**AN: I was very happy when I updated Sun in its Flight earlier than I expected. So I decided to celebrate with writing more fluff.**

**Thanks to the guys who are reading this!**

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I'll never be JK Rowling.  
**Title**: Chasing Sunlight: Grey  
**Summary**: A Harry/Ginny collection told in 100 words each chapter. HPFFC Gender-Bending Boot Camp

* * *

"You want to borrow my jumper?" Gabriel handed her a bundled mass of wool. "You look cold."

It was a miserably cold day at practice, and Halley was pants at doing a Warming Charm. It was hard to say no to an offer from someone that she liked. "Thanks," she mumbled, pulling the grey jumper over her head. It smelled faintly of the Burrow, making her smile. "When do you want it back?"

"You can keep it, it looks nicer on you." His face turned pink and he looked away from her face. "I mean, it's too small for me."


	14. Rain

**AN: Sorry for the delay. I hope to get back into the swing of things by next week. Thanks to everyone that's been reading, favorting, and following so far. Feel free to send a review telling me what you think. **

**Thanks to fan-freak121 for leaving a review!**

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I'll never be JK Rowling.  
**Title**: Chasing Sunlight: Rain  
**Summary**: A Harry/Ginny collection told in vaguely 100 words each chapter. HPFFC Gender-Bending Boot Camp

* * *

The patter of rain hitting the roof wasn't what woke her up. Halley blearily looked around at whatever source the new sound came from. At first it was quiet, and then there it was—a soft cry. Pushing the covers and blankets on a snoring Gabriel, she got out of bed and went to go care for the baby.

James was there in his crib in the next room. Mewling for attention, his cries softened when Halley picked him up. "Hey, there," she said. "Let's get you back to sleep."

"Need a hand?" Gabriel asked from the doorway.


	15. Herbology

**AN: Senior Year has me swamped. Sorry for all of the delays. Big thanks to everyone who is reading this.**

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I'll never be JK Rowling.  
**Title**: Chasing Sunlight: Herbology  
**Summary**: A Harry/Ginny collection told in vaguely 100 words each chapter. HPFFC Gender-Bending Boot Camp

* * *

Halley covered the backside of the flashcard. "What plant can make the user breath underwater?"

Gabriel brushed her hair away so that he could try to look over her shoulder. She flattened the card. He frowned and shut his eyes in concentration. "I…I should know this one."

"You probably should." Halley said, thinking to the Triwizard Tournament. "I'm hurt, actually."

"Does it also give the user an ability to survive trouble?" he guessed.

She shook her head. "You need to _name_ the plant."

Gabriel twirled a piece of her hair between his fingers. He bent his head and kissed the side of her neck. "How about very snogable?"


	16. Fall

**AN: Me? Procrastinate by using this? **

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this. **

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I'll never be JK Rowling.  
**Title**: Chasing Sunlight: Fall  
**Summary**: A Harry/Ginny collection told in vaguely 100 words each chapter. HPFFC Gender-Bending Boot Camp

* * *

His mouth brushed her ear. "At least I know that we're not going to fall."

Flustered, Halley readjusted her hands on the handle of her Firebolt. He was the one who had wanted to go for a ride, and she was more than glad to let that happen. It was also a cheesy and pathetic attempt to spend more time with him.

"Good to know that you have such faith in my flying skills," she said. She fought to keep her smile down when Gabriel's hands moved over her waist to grip the handle. His arms felt warm around her.

"I've seen you fly," he reminded her. "You're pretty brilliant at it."


End file.
